


Three Sleeping princes's

by animewriter



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cursed, M/M, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, prince - Freeform, sleeping sora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: Three brothers who protected the worlds and spread the light were cursed and seperated..now its up to three warriors riku and twins Axel and Lea to find them before the darkness spreads too far.





	1. Chapter 1

Grandma tell us that story again..about the cursed princes's " kairi asked hopefully as she sat on her grandmas lap eagerly. The grandma chuckled and nodded . "of course darling." the old woman nodded before beginning her tale.

There once were three princes pure of heart who were beloved by many. There was the eldest Prince Roxas a boy who sought adventure and loved exploring with his brothers..then there was Ventas his twin who they say was the exact opposite of his twin and preferred to simply stay at home but would visit the people with a graceful smile. Lastly was young Sora a beauty who they say could befriend anyone with just a smile. However one man sought to covet and possess this purity and made a plan to make it his own..but no matter how much he tried..he couldn't get them to join his side..so out of anger he cursed them each into a deep sleep and scattered their bodies through diffrent realms where no one could find him. They say only true loves kiss can break the curse and save these princes's and awaken their hearts.

"But no one could find them right grandma because xehanort was too clever right?" Kairi scowled.

"Thats right Darling..but the worlds grew dark now that the three eternal princes were missing. With their lights gone heartless spread thru out all the worlds..and soon people gave up hope on ever finding them."

"I bet i could find them" Kairi's friend Riku huffed from where he was listening on the floor.

"It's just a story silly" Kairi laughed teasing him. "A legend.. to explain how we got all these heartless everywhere."

"All stories have some truth in it darling." Her grandma reminded gently. "The heartless are real so maybe the princes are too" She said mysteriously as Kairi frowned doubtfully.

"If it is...then i will find them..I just know i could..I bet they are all so sad..and lonely without anyone else to be there for them" Riku frowned sadly. "Like that boy in my dreams.." He frowned thinking of the beautiful brown haired teen who was always crying in his dreams stuck in a strange flower like container.

"Young riku..who knows maybe those dreams are from one of the princes themselves..they say that for all time these prince's are forever calling out for the other half of their one true heart to save them." She reminded indulgently.

Riku looked up with wide eyes. "Really?..Well then i wont let him down. I will save him and his brothers..When i get older. I am going to be strong and big..just you wait"

"Really you gotta get off the island first..and no one leaves the island" Kairi reminded amused.

"Well..i will" Riku said determinedly.

IN another world a young Lea grinned as he practiced dueling with his friend Isa. "Just you wait the world is going to remember my name someday" He grinned proudly as he managed to pushed Isa down pleased. "Like hell they will. " His twin Axel grinned. "They are going to remember mine..sides i am still load better then you" He reminded.

'I think you are both idiots" Isa huffed moving so he was now pinning Lea. "Do you two still believe in that stupid old story about those princes?"

"Ah you mean the one where twins like us were taken and obviously waiting for us to rescue them?" Axel asked as he twirled his sword idly. "Maybe it could be true..either way..it would be nice to stop all these heartless from coming around..It's kinda annoying"

"Yea..i heard life was so much more peaceful...and people could actually go places without worrying about being attacked.." Lea huffed pushing him off. "Sides an adventure sounds fun."

"I heard one of the twins was split in two..and that xehanort makes the other half gaurd his body..isn't that creepy?" Isa frowned. "None of it is possible..and if it was..you would be a fool to go against xehanort. He is too powerful..and many have tried to find these supposed princes and none have.."

"Well thats because they weren't us." The red headed twins gloated.

"Morons' Isa scoffed enduringly not really bothered by his friends..They were idiots but they were his idiots. Still..they were going to learn someday it was just a story..a story to give people hope..but a story none the less..it couldn't be real..

now 15 Riku frowned as he came face to face with the lilly pod that contained a hovering boy..it was the typical dream..he had been having for close to 10 years now. "We can't last much longer...please help us.." A disembodied voice pleaded to Riku as he watched the boy helplessly.

"Where are you though...I can't save you if i cant find you!" He reminded.

"Find the other two warriors..and find Sid in the tower..He will help you. Please hurry."

"Sid..who is sid..you..Mean Sid the wizard..?" He frowned before nodding resolutely. "Just hold on Sora..i will be there soon" He promised.


	2. the three warriors meet

"You are crazy..what about school? Your parents...your life here?" Kairi protested to Riku who was already preparing his boat. "This island is one of the last safe places...you don't know what could happen to you?" Kairi pointed out in concern. "You..can't do this"

"I have to..I have to know if my dreams mean anything..and I cant keep ignoring those cries for help." Riku frowned. "He says he doesn't have much time left.." he frowned as he put a bag onto the small boat. 

"Who says they don't have much time left?" Kairi cried upset. "What..about me? Are you really going to leave me alone?" 

Riku frowned placing a hand on Kairi's head causing Kairi to look up at him hopefully before frowning as he pulled away and climbed into the boat. "You wont be alone..you have friends here ..Sora has no one" 

Axel and Lea found themselves in front of a tall tower. Lea whistled as he looked up. "You sure that this is it?" 

"Seems so..This is where I was told to go by that mysterious stranger..What was his name..Squelly or something?" Axel frowned thinking. 

"It was Squall brother" Lea corrected amused recalling the meeting from just a few days prior.

They had been talking about their shared dream at a bar when two mysterious men they hadn't seen before approached them. "Did..i hear right..you have been having dreams about..twins..were their names Ventus and Roxas?" The blonde spikey haired man asked hopefully. 

"Yea...how did you know?" Lea asked surprised.

"Nevemind that..we want to help you." The brown haired one frowned holding the blonde close. "You two might be what we have been looking for.."

"Right..you are freaking us out" The twins protested getting up and starting to leave out the door. The two followed them outside urgently.

"We..are off on the wrong track..You may call me Squall and this is my husband Cloud..we have been looking for someone to help the three princes for a long time..and these dreams you are having..might be a sign..Please go to Sid the wizard and maybe he will lead you in the right direction...He said..we have to send the chosen ones..there and...we are at wits end"

"Right..well we don't know any wizard" Lea frowned pointedly.

"We can send you there to him.."Squall frowned handing him a small device. "If you decide you want to go..just push this button and a doorway will open up to lead you to the Tower where Sid lives." he informed.

"Please..Save them.." Cloud pleaded before he was lead away by his husband. After a few days curiosity over came them and they pushed the button causing a portal to appear. With a shrug they stepped thru and found themselves in front of the tower. 

They were about to enter the tower when another boy appeared behind them. "You ..two here to see Sid?" The white haired teen asked curiously.

"Yea..." The twins nodded eying him curiously. "Our names are Axel and Lea..are you here to see him too?"

"My name is riku..I have to meet with him..to find the boy of my dreams" RIku infromed.

"I..see well good luck with your love life." Axel teased amused making the other boy blush.

"Wait..no i mean..he is in my dreams..not like that.." He quickly corrected himself as the twins laughed.

"Oh..so its like that..yea we have a boy in our dreams too" The twins hmmed.

"Really Sora is in your dream?" Riku asked.

"Sora? who is Sora? I mean Roxas." Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Ventus for me" Lea nodded.

"I see..Wait..so that means we are all the chosen warriors..to find the three sleeping princes" Riku said wide eyed

"I guess..Why not" Axel shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

The twins followed Riku up the steps. "This is pretty crazy...isn't it..us following a dream like that.." Lea hummed as they made their way up. "Well...to be fair..we didn't have alot going on back home." Axel pointed out.

"Still.. i feel bad for not letting Isa know...we were leaving when we did" Lea admitted before eying the silent silver haired teen in front of them . "What about you kid? Did you leave much behind before leaving?" He asked curiously.

"No...not really I never really felt like i was at home there..i always wanted to travel...and Sora has always told me amazing stories about the outside world when i would dream..So i had no issues leaving when i did" He responded idly.

"Great...we gotta travel with his type" Axel snorted to his twin who grinned in response.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Riku huffed annoyed as he stopped by the door at the top of the stairs.

"OH nothing..Don't worry about it" Lea hummed amused as he pushed the door open airily. ON the other side of the door was a serious looking old man dressed in a blue robe with a pointy hat on his grey hair.

"Ah..Riku Axel Lea..I have been expecting you" The old man said getting up from his desk.

"Yea? You must be Yen Sid" Axel raised an eyebrow. "How did you know our names?"

"Let's just say i know a lot more then you think" Yen Sid informed seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this story is more of a wip at this point then a full on fanfiction..but if someone ever wants to expand upon it and do their own version thats fuller and more detailed let me know


End file.
